Distance
by nataluigi
Summary: Welcome to MarkNyoung Stories. Di grup ini MarkJin tetap adalah anggota GOT7, dimana Mark adalah hyung dan Jinyoung adalah dongsaeng :)


**DISTANCE**

 _-Di salah satu Fan Meeting GOT7 (dimana untuk keperluan FF ini member lain entah sedang menghilang kemana wkwkwk-just #MarkJin)-_

"Yorobeun~" Park Jinyoung menyapa penggemarnya. "Coba sebutkan 3 alasan penyebab keretakan suatu hubungan. Ada yang tahu?"

Terdengar beberapa jawaban:

"Kebohongan."

"Pengkhianatan. Lalu?"

Banyak lagi gumaman ataupun sorakan lainnya.

"Tidak kah kalian berpikir bahwa jarak juga bisa menjadi salah satunya penyebabnya?" Jinyoung seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku... sekarang sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang. Tebak karena apa?"

Terdengar gumaman tidak tahu dan gelengan dari penggemarnya.

"Bukan karena hal-hal pelik seperti nomor satu ataupun dua tadi. Hubungan kami sangat solid. Kami percaya satu sama lain. Kami tidak mungkin bertengkar hanya karena keegoisan kami masing-masing. Kalian tidak percaya?"

Penggemar kembali bergumam tidak.

"Sekarang, orang itu sedang ada di L.A. Sedangkan aku berada di Seoul. Kami berdua terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu. Kami bahkan berada di dua benua yang berbeda, bisa kalian bayangkan itu?"

Jinyoung berjalan mondar mandir sambil berbicara melalui _mic_. "Hal yang dianggap sepele oleh orang lain itu yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaranku dan orang tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin? Nah, mari kuceritakan lebih lanjut."

Para penggemar menegakkan tubuhnya dan sudah menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar lebih banyak lagi kisah Jinyoung.

"Awalnya aku mengirim pesan padanya (sehari setelah kami berpisah), dengan pertanyaan seperti ini, _'Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?_ '" Jinyoung bahkan menyertai gimik tangan yang seolah mengetik pesan di ponsel.

"Orang itu menjawab. Sangat lancar, jelas, dan jujur. Aku akan tahu jika dia berbohong. Lagipula untuk apa dia berbohong kepadaku? Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, hubunganku dan orang itu sangat solid." Jinyoung seakan membanggakan hal tersebut.

"Dia menjawab kalau dia akan melakukan ini dan itu. Oke, kurasa sejauh ini kegiatannya masih baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata semua tidak seperti yang kuharapkan."

Para penggemar mulai terhanyut ke dalam ceritanya.

"Baiklah, bukannya aku tidak berusaha menghargai ataupun terlalu mencampuri urusannya. Tapi orang itu, tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Dari pagi, siang, hingga sore. Bahkan malam! Apa ini masuk akal?" tanyanya setengah tertawa.

"Tunggu, bukannya aku berusaha meminta perhatian. Tapi setidaknya dia memberiku kabar, bukan? Aku mengiriminya pesan, tapi tidak dibalas. Aku meneleponya pun, tidak dijawab." Kedua mata Jinyoung melebar, saking terbawa emosi oleh ceritanya sendiri.

"Hingga hari ini, aku masih tidak tahu kabar tentang orang itu. Aku akan benar-benar bertengkar dengannya. Aku serius! Wah... kesabaranku sudah habis!"

Jinyoung kini bertolak pinggang.

"Seharusnya orang itu kan bisa..."

Kata-kata Jinyoung terputus karena kehadiran seseorang ke atas panggung.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakanku?" Mark hadir disana, mengenakan hoodie abu-abu yang sedikit kebesaran serta mahkota bunga mawar di kepalanya. Mark si tampan akhirnya muncul.

"Yaa..." Park Jin Young terperangah dan menatap tak percaya sosok Mark yang kini bak pangeran tersebut. "Yaa, sejak kapan kau ada disini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Jinyoung segera menghampiri Mark dan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan layaknya pacar posesif.

"Aku baru saja tiba..." Mark menjawab apa adanya.

"Oke semuanya, orang ini lah yang kubicarakan sebelumnya. Mark hyung." Jinyoung mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Mark.

"Jadi benar kan kau sudah membicarakanku?" Mark merasa sedikit teritimidasi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Jinyoung tiba-tiba berubah galak. "Yaa hyung, kenapa kau kejam sekali? Kau tidak menerima pesan dariku? Kau bahkan tidak menjawab telepon dariku!"

"Aku sibuk. Lagipula aku kan sudah memberitahukan kegiatanku padamu. Apa itu belum cukup?"

Jinyoung seakan tak mendengarnya. "Hyung, apa kau tidak bisa memahami perhatianku padamu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Semuanya, Jinyoung mulai berlebihan. Jangan terlalu mendengarkan ucapannya." Mark berusaha membela diri, membuat Jinyoung tertawa bahagia.

"Yaa hyung, aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu. Aku menghargainya."

Jinyoung terperangah dan terlihat kecewa. "Yaa, hanya terima kasih? Aiisshh..."

"Apa? Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak seperti ini?" Mark semakin terlihat frustasi.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" Jinyoung menatap Mark lekat-lekat.

"Apa, ya?" Mark terlihat berpikir.

"Ada?" Jinyoung terus meneror pria dihadapannya itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jinyoungie."

Pengakuan Mark sontak menimbulkan sorakan histeris dari para fans. Bahkan wajah Jinyoung kini bersemu.

"Sudah kuduga! Dia pasti merindukanku," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" Kini Mark balik bertanya.

"Ada, hyung. Aku juga merindukanmu," Jinyoung mengungkapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Eiiy~" Namun Mark segera melengos, menghindari tatapan Jinyoung yang mungkin bisa membuatnya meleleh.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kebahagiaan para fans saat melihat adegan lovey-dovey MarkJin.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencemaskanmu?" Jinyoung mencegah Mark yang ingin menjauh dan menggenggam tangannya. "Dengan siapa kau menghabiskan waktumu selama di L.A, apa yang kau makan, bagaimana kau mengemudi..."

"Mengemudi?" Mark setengah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol Jinyoung barusan. "Ah, aku makan dengan sangat baik selama disana."

"Kau melupakanku kan?" Jinyoung mem _pout_ bibirnya. "Kau tidak lupa minum air putih?"

"Aku minum kok."

"Kurasa kau kurang banyak minum air putih." Jinyoung mengamati wajah Mark dengan seksama.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Bibirmu."

"Eiiy~" Mark kembali melengos dan Jinyoung tertawa bahagia.

"Hhhh hyung, aku benar-benar lega sekarang. Dengar ya semuanya, jarak bisa membuatmu bertengkar. Dengan siapa pun. Ingat itu, ya."

"Jarak? Ada apa dengan jarak? Apa saja yang sudah kau bicarakan?" tanya Mark ingin tahu.

Jinyoung kembali tak menghiraukan ucapan Mark. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak jadi bertengkar dengan Mark hyung. Karena dia sudah kembali. Sampai jumpa semuanya!"

~THE END~

FF ini gaje? Iya.

Butuh Review? Banget!

Holaaa~~ ini FF MarkJin pertama author yang berhasil di posting *yeaayy!* Sebenarnya FF ini lebih banyak berisi curhatan. Author cuma minjem (?) MarkJin sebagai perantaranya hahahaha. Semoga enjoy ya bacanya^^


End file.
